Sweetest Sin
by RagxxDoll
Summary: GASP! Okay this is the sixth and for real final installment of my Gibbs/Abby series... unlessi decide to do another one. This is a straight continuance of "Warmness on the Soul"


Sweetest Sin

Gibbs/Abby

Lacey Richardson:]

hauntedbecomeshunted

Jethro is running his hands down my clothed sides as I let out another shaky breath and shiver. He puts his hands under my shirt, his calloused hands scratching my skin. He reaches my ribs, right under my breasts and stops. He looks up at and watches as I bite my lip and beg for more. He smiles and pulls his hands out of my shirt, leaning up to kiss me.

Oddly Jethro made me put on jeans and a t-shirt before he would make love to me; said the suspense of the clothes coming off was the best part. He was definitely using suspense; but not as the best part of sex. Stupid evil silver haired fox.

Jethro pulls off my shirt and looks down at me. I raise my hands to touch his, our fingertips softly touching. I run my hands down his arms, down his sides to his waist. I pull of off his shirt and pull his weight down on me. His lips are so smooth, so skilled he's the perfect kisser. Jethro bent his head down and starts to kiss my beck. I gasp as he attacks the spider web tattoo on my neck, curling my toes and gripping the sheets.

I've dreamt about our money moon for as long as I can remember. I've dreamt about us making love on this day for four months, since we agreed to wait for our wedding night (worst thing I have ever thought of… dumb ass)

Jethro kisses down my chest removing my bra. He stops at my breasts, giving each one its due attention. I run my hands through his silver hair, gripping his hair when he bites down hard. I cry out and through my head back.

I used to lie awake at night, thinking of all the times we've made love. I would scheme to get him in my bed, in my pants. Even lying next to him, completely clothed as he snored burned my groin. At the lab, he would come in and act professional and tough and it took all my power not to jump him, even in front of McGee, Tony, and Ziva. Sometimes it got so bad I could barely breathe. I became obsessed, counting down the minutes that our wedding would be over so we would be able to touch again.

Jethro kisses my waist line and I squeal a little bit. He laughs at me and undoes my jeans slowly, using extreme precision to bring down the zipper, watching as each tooth in the zipper comes undone. He ends his torture and pulls down my pants, pulling my panties down with them. I prop myself up on my elbow and watch as he treats my lower extremities like a dog with a bone. My stomach extracts and I gasp.

I have never been able to resist Jethro. Even when didn't know I loved him (how could he not?) I still enjoyed the kisses, hugs and the sexual references. By the way, he wears boxer briefs:]. I've always referred to him as a 'sin'. He was always something I thought I couldn't have and well… now I do.

One last cry racks my body and Jethro slides up, stealing a kiss from me. He grabs my hands and bites at my lip. I pull my hands away and undo his pants. He kicks them off and pulls me close, wrapping my legs around his waist, positioning himself right. I sign in content when he's in and moving in perfect motion.

I can't help but wonder how the nuns live without sex; seriously! After four months of nothing but kisses to subdue me, it feels so good to bad. I don't even think Jethro could fathom how much I wanted to throw him on the bed and have my way with him. I would have done anything for his calloused hands to scratch my skin, his weight and tough skin right on top of mine... his lips on mine. The simple thought is orgasmic.

I chuckle and wipe the sweat off my face. I roll over on my side and lay my head on Jethro's chest.

"You… are… amazing." He gasps. I laugh and kiss his chest.

"How you didn't get anything?" I ask, drawing circles with my nail on his chest.

"I was referring to the noises you make... I had forgotten how hot they are." I laugh and kiss his chest. "Abs?"

"Yeah Jethro?" I whisper, looking up at his perfectly shaped face.

"I promise to never put a case before you" he says and kisses my head.

"I promise to never put superglue on any floor… or to buy you a straight jacket." I smile and kiss a trail up his neck to his lips. Jethro pulls me on top of him and kisses me again.

"Mrs. Gibbs, I think this is a marriage to last a lifetime." He tells me. I giggle and lean up to hiss his lips.

Looks like I do get my happy ending.

:]


End file.
